1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic imaging and more particularly to image display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Head-mounted display or display head-set devices are devices that are mounted on a human head and that deliver an image, such as from a cathode ray tube or liquid crystal display, visible to one or both eyes.
Display head-set devices have found uses in military applications. The devices are used in the Air Force for flight simulation. These devices are made up of typically bulky binocular goggles that restrict the field of view of each eye to the image displayed in front of the goggles.
The U.S. Army deploys the Honeywell Integrated Helmet and Display Sighting System (IHADSS) on the AH-64 Apache helicopter. The IHADSS features a monocular display mounted on the side of the pilot's helmet and linked to infrared sensors and weapons visible to the pilot's eye. The IHADSS provides a monochrome image with user-accessible adjustments. It is attached to a helicopter flight helmet and is certified by the Army as crash-worthy. The display is not interchangeable between eyes, such as for example, a user's preference for use with a dominant eye which might be different for each particular user. Further, the device is not easily adjustable to fit different head sizes and viewing angles. Although, the display arm of the device provides some up/down adjustment, the primary adjustment limitation is the helmet to which the display is affixed. Users of the IHADSS are only those that possess a head size that fits the helmet. Accordingly, a commercial application of such a device, with different size helmets and differently positioned displays would be a costly venture resulting in a costly product.
Commercial applications of display head-sets include uses for virtual reality simulation. These devices are similar in operation to the flight simulation displays used by the Air Force, with the exception that the new designs are lighter weight and not as bulky on the human head. Similar to the Air Force displays, these devices provide a binocular display to the user and limit the user's entire field of view of each eye to the image on the display.